


The Charm

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The past year of my life should have been scripted for film.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Charm

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to _Cause When You're Halfway Up, You're Always_ _Halfway Down_.

“Do you want to talk about it?” JJ slid into the seat next to Emily and looked at her friend.

 

“Not particularly but I probably should.”

 

“You don’t have to, Emily.I just sensed something was wrong…we all did.”

 

Both women looked around the jet.It was dim and quiet; everyone was in their own world.Reid seemed to enjoy the concentration needed to play chess with himself.Derek had on his music but was falling asleep.Rossi seemed content with _Newsweek_.Hotch sat apart from everyone else pretending to be engrossed in a case file.He had that faraway look in his eyes.Before she came to sit with Emily, JJ noticed he kept glancing at the raven-haired profiler.When he saw JJ looking too, he went back to his case file.

 

“Its over.” She spoke in a low tone.

 

“I thought it might be.”

 

“Why?”

 

JJ pointed to her now bare ring finger.

 

“Right.It was a mutual decision that was for the best.If I were going to marry someone that I just feel chummy about then I would pick Derek.He dresses well, owns his home, makes me laugh, and has arms of steel.Not to mention…”

 

“Don’t mention it.” JJ leaned against Emily’s shoulder and stifled her giggle.

 

“Tell me you’ve never thought about it.”

 

They couldn’t help it when they started to laugh.The boys barely looked up from their own worlds.

 

“Stop being bad.” JJ poked her as Emily finally got her laughter under control.

 

“I don’t know JJ, its just…what the hell was I thinking?Justin is a great guy but not the one for me.I saw the signs and I ignored them.I didn’t want to be wrong again so I just ignored them.”

 

“You fixed it.” she replied in that reassuring tone of hers.

 

What Emily loved most about that tone was the total sincerity behind it.Jennifer Jareau was that kind of person and she was glad to call her a friend.

 

“What are you going to do now?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

JJ cleared her throat and Emily looked at Hotch.He was burning a hole through that folder.

 

“He didn’t have anything to do with decisions I made.” She said.“OK, that’s a bit of a lie.The past year of my life should have been scripted for film.Heroine admits defeat the second time around with hero, vows never to try again, cue Matchbox Twenty music.Runs into old friend, starts dating, gets engaged far too soon, starts to change, cue Bic Runga music.Notices hero staring longingly at her as the distance between she and her friends grows, wonders how the hell she got herself into this, cue Nada Surf music.Does what she has to despite the pain, sees herself again when she looks in the mirror, and walks off into the sunset free.Cue journey music.”

 

“I was thinking Alana Davis for the credits…upbeat and hopeful.” JJ said.“Who stars in this movie?”

 

“Not some stick figure ingénue, that’s for sure.This girl has to eat many sympathy pastries.”

 

“No one would blame you if you took a little time off.It’s been…”

 

“I'm fine,” Emily shook her head.I don’t need anyone thinking otherwise.My personal quagmire doesn’t mar how I do my job, JJ.”

 

“I know that.I'm here if you ever want to drop the load on someone else’s shoulders for a little while.”

 

“I appreciate that.”

 

Emily and JJ were friends.She never had many friends; it was hard to trust people when you came from a wealthy, influential family.In the BAU, Emily Prentiss was more than Ambassador Prentiss’ daughter.She never felt on guard or prickly, at least concerning her lineage.She knew that she could trust her teammates and the feeling was mutual.

 

Perhaps Emily had even gotten too comfortable, let down too much of her guard, but that heartache was worth it too.She finally felt as if she had a cozy niche in the world.She had family, friends, and a job that thrilled her.Whatever other shit came along she would deal with it…she always dealt with it.

 

***

 

Climbing off the jet and onto the airstrip, the weary profilers mumbled goodnight before going their separate ways.Rossi went one way, Morgan, JJ and Reid another.Emily took a deep breath and followed Hotch.She had no choice since he carried her ready bag off the plane and had yet to surrender it.Subtle Aaron, she thought as she studied his slightly hunched shoulders.He must have been exhausted because Hotch’s posture was always perfect.It was one of the many things about him that turned her on.

 

“Give me the keys.” Her voice pierced the dark night.

 

“Hmm?” Hotch stopped walking and turned around.

 

Emily walked up, standing very close.Her former lover deeply inhaled the scent of her skin.Hotch managed to contain his composure, no easy feat, when she reached a hand into his pocket.

 

“Give me the keys…you're in no condition to be driving.”

 

“Not anymore.” he mumbled.

 

Other than that, Emily got no argument out of him.She opened the trunk, Hotch dropped the bags in, and they climbed in.The key in the ignition, some random love song came out of the speakers.Emily rolled her eyes and pulled out of the parking space.Hotch leaned his chair back, closing his eyes.When he began to rub his temples, Emily just turned off the radio.

 

“Are you alright?” she asked.

 

He did little more than grumble an answer so Emily left him alone.She wanted to say so much, had all but avoided him for the past two weeks except in a work capacity.They paired up a lot out on the road…they were really good together.Rossi always joked that they even managed to color coordinate with no planning beforehand.That usually got a laugh from the whole team.Emily told him not to be jealous of her keen fashion sense.That made them laugh more.

 

She promised to call Hotch but she never did.Well, she didn’t promise, she just said she would.Leaving Justin did not mean opening the door wide for Aaron.Maybe it would be better to leave that in the past.They could be good friends; they cared deeply for each other.Emily shook her head.It was all or nothing with the two of them.

 

She knew that the first time they kissed.Yes, they could be colleagues, work together in perfect harmony, but they could never be just friends.Emily could never squeeze him as she did Spencer, flirt like with Morgan, or pal around as she did with Rossi.The attraction was too strong.The passion was overwhelming, the lure irresistible.

 

“Wake up Hotch; we’re home.” Emily could not catch herself before she said it.It didn’t matter.She shook him gently, putting on a smile when his hazel eyes came into focus.

 

“Five more minutes, mom.” He whispered.

 

Emily’s knuckles brushed his cheekbone before turning and getting out of the car.She grabbed the bags from the trunk; now Hotch was following.She waited on the porch for him.He opened the door and they went into the dimly lit house.He opened the closet, putting the bags in on the floor.

 

For a moment there was silence…it seemed as if neither knew what to do.Emily held out her hands and Hotch took them.Pulling him close, they walked into the bedroom in each other’s arms.Emily left the bedroom dark as they stood in the middle of the floor.She pulled away from him, pushing the suit jacket from his weary shoulders.Hotch must have been exhausted because he hated clothes on the floor.

 

The tie, dress shirt, and Hanes tee shirt came next.Then Emily worked on his shoes, socks, slacks, and boxer shorts.Hotch exhaled when he was finally naked in front of her.She stroked her hand down his chest and felt him shudder.

 

“Em…”

 

Her fingers brushed his lips.He did not need to speak…the quiet was serene.Hotch couldn’t take his eyes off her while she undressed.Each tender piece of flesh exposed; a shoulder, breast, belly button, thigh, and calf.He put his hands on Emily’s hips and drew her into a soft yet passionate kiss.Emily deepened the kiss as she pulled him toward the warmth of the blankets.He did not want even an inch between them, which was fine with her.It was fine to feel the muscles beneath his skin pressing on her.Fine to feel his tongue in her mouth and his hands cupping her buttocks.

 

“Aaron,” she mumbled between kisses.“Oh Aaron.”

 

“I love you, baby.”

 

“Touch me.” Emily took his hand in hers, slid her fingers between his.

 

“Do you love me?”

 

“Always.”

 

He wanted to take his time with her.Yes, a part of him wanted to wash away every trace of Justin Becker but it was more than that.It was the way she moaned when he kissed her, sighed when he stroked her stomach, cried out and arched her back when he tasted her nipples.Hotch loved her body.He loved everything about Emily Prentiss; wanted the entire package.Something earth shattering happened when they were naked together.

 

From the very first time, there was a familiarity and a deep understanding, something that could take years even with the best partner.They could be playful and cheeky, serious, or never utter a word…the ending was always the same.Emily closed her eyes and grinned.The moment he came up from her breasts for air, she pushed his head downward.That made Hotch grin.

 

“Tell me what you want.Tell me and I will give you everything.”

 

“I want you,” she whispered.

 

His lips trailed across her stomach and torso.Her belly ring got a little attention but Emily did not intend to be patient.That suited her lover just fine…her pleasure was central to his own.She was already wet and anxious for his touch.His fingers made her quiver; his lips caused her to whimper.

 

“Oh God,” Emily gripped the bed sheets.“Oh Aaron, Aaron, Oh my God!”

 

Two fingers were rough but not careless as they moved in and out of her.His thumb made circles around her clit.Emily’s thighs spread further and Hotch moved deeper, feeling the quiver in her body as she reached her breaking point.

 

“Aaron!” she cried out his name in the dark room.

 

He liked that and gave Emily a few minutes to breathe before making her come again, and then again.This time with his lips, playing with her sensitive clit until all she could do was whimper, making incoherent noises while grabbing his hair so hard he was sure she would rip it right from his scalp.None of that mattered.What mattered was her satisfaction, and she was satisfied because a woman only cried when it was really good.

 

In her arms, Hotch kissed her.She liked the taste of her desire on his lips and he murmured how much he loved her as they rolled on the bed and Emily straddled him.He had to come, watching her lose her mind made him so hungry for her and she knew exactly how to work his body to the full advantage of them both.She liked being on top, riding hard and then slow and then barely moving at all, as Hotch thrust into her over and over again.

 

“Yes, oh yes, ohhh Aaron!”

 

“So good, so good…oh baby.”

 

He began to tremble; Emily knew he wanted to be on top when he came so she let him roll them on the mattress once more.He thrust so deep into her; she could only grip his hips as her eyes fluttered shut.The bed creaked slightly beneath them and she listened to it almost like music to the dance they were doing above the springs.

 

“Come in me, Hotch.”

 

The way she whispered it, opening her eyes so she saw straight into his own, it left him no choice.He groaned her name as his strength waned. Hotch collapsed on top of her, coming in a rush.Emily held him tight, her arms around his sweaty back.They both did their best to breathe but kissing seemed more important.Finally breathless, Hotch pulled away and hoisted his body onto the mattress.She used to cuddle close after they made love, for him that was almost better than the act itself.This time Emily stayed where she was though she found enough strength to turn on her side.

 

Hotch wanted to fill the silence with a million words but he didn’t know where to begin.Would she leave in the morning light?Was this the start of something new or the end of something old?He couldn’t bear to have pieces of her; she had said the same about him.The sex, though always incredible, would never be enough.

 

“Marry me.”

 

“You're delirious.” Emily replied, though she was smiling.

 

“We could debate about that until the end of time…marry me Em.”

 

“I just got rid of one fiancée, why would I want another?”

 

“Because you love me, because I love you.Because the third time is the charm.”

 

“Sex is not going to solve all of our problems.”

 

“Listen to your heart; that’s all I ask.How do you feel when we are apart?I know I feel empty, tired, and alone.I don’t want to pontificate about the future anymore; I want to start living it.”

 

“You get ten points for using the word pontificate after midnight.”

 

“You think I'm just being grand don’t you?You think I would say anything not to lose you again.”

 

“I don't know.”

 

“I know.” He reached over and opened the nightstand drawer.Then he handed her the box.“Open it.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Its not a bomb…open it.”

 

“Hotch, what did you do?”

 

“I've had it for longer than I care to think about.The night you walked out on me…”

 

“No.” Emily shook her head.“That was almost a year ago.”

 

“You think I forgot when it was.Please open the box.”

 

Emily still shook her head.Hotch took it out of her hands and turned on the bedside lamp.Squinting, Emily pulled the blanket tighter against her naked frame.Her sudden modesty after what they had just done made Hotch smile.He popped up the box.

 

“Oh my God…”

 

“Emily Prentiss, will you marry me?”

 

“I hate you.” the tears nearly burned her face.

 

“You love me…I love you.”

 

“How much time have we wasted?No, how much time did I waste?”

 

“The mistakes were mostly mine but we can rectify them.The best way to start is to spend the rest of our lives together.It would make me very happy and I know I can make you happy.”

 

“I'm happy, I'm happy.” She leapt into his arms, catching Hotch off guard.He held her tight though, not wanting her ever to slip away again.“I don’t hate you.”

 

“Fabulous.”

 

“Don’t joke.” She pulled away and hit him hard.“You’ve got to promise not to hurt me.”

 

“If I ever do, it will never be because I don’t love you.You’re too rational to believe we won't hurt each other sometimes.”

 

“I don't want to be rational for a change.The rational side is telling me to run.”

 

“Listen to your heart.” Hotch repeated.“What does it tell you?”

 

Emily just pulled him close and spoke to him with her body.She was there, she wasn’t going, and whether the road ahead was smooth or bumpy, they would make it through.Maybe he would hurt her and maybe she would hurt him too.Nothing good was ever easy.Nothing easy was worth fighting tooth and nail for.

 

No one she ever met could make her as high as Aaron Hotchner could.All her life she had been looking for him.He was handsome, smart, flawed, and yet perfect for her in so many ways.She thought of those late night conversations on the jet, or bickering over _Washington Post_ headlines over breakfast.There were classic films on the couch and making dinner together with Jack.She could be happy with him, she would be happy…she was happy.

 

“This was too easy.” She whispered.

 

“Yeah right, I have two words for you.Erin Strauss.”

 

“Shut up.” She covered his mouth, laughing.“Let’s not think about that now.There will be enough time for all of the hurdles.”

 

Hotch took her hand, kissing it and slipping on the ring.It was a beautiful 2-carat princess cut diamond set in platinum; it sparkled on her finger.

 

“We’ll jump over them together Emily, that I can promise you.”

 

***

                                                                                                                           



End file.
